Al final todo está escrito
by Sigfrid rob
Summary: Eco de pueblo Primavera, se aventura a la región de Jhoto, encontrándose con una particular chica que hará que todo su viaje cambié. Inspirado en los juegos de Pokémon Crystal y Oro Heartgold.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, traigo esta historia sustituyendo a una que no tuvo buena aceptación, espero y les guste.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no son míos, son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Eco, un chico de la región de jhoto, de pueblo Primavera, con la meta de recolectar las 8 medallas de los líderes de gimnasio y participar en la liga, con el sueño de tal vez convertirse en el sucesor del actual campeón: Lance; si bien, él se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a Morty en ciudad Iris, lamentablemente su equipo no, que constaba de Quilava, Hoothoot, Heracross, Poliwag, Flaffy y un recién nacido Iglibuff de un color poco común, pues después de una dura paliza repetidas veces, propinada por Withney, no se sentían tan seguros -¡Vaya que su Miltank era fuerte!- incluso desobedeciendo las órdenes del joven entrenador, aun así estarían con él pero ya no de la misma manera, solo Igglybuff le tenía toda la confianza, ya que últimamente lo estaba entrenando para estar al mismo nivel que sus compañeros.

Se encontraba en el Parque nacional, rondando para encontrar nuevos oponentes, es donde él se mete a la hierba alta, cerca de la gran fuente. Varios entrenadores como un estudiante, un hombre de mediana edad y una señora lo retaron, esto no fue problema, inclusive la seguridad de los Pokémon estaba volviendo de lo fácil que eran. Es aquí cuando su viaje daría una vuelta de 360°, una chica castaña de pelo corto de su misma edad, con un vestido gris que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo con un pequeño moño naranja, se le acercó muy tímidamente pero gritando a la vez.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás mirando? –dijo la chica Karina, lista para la batalla.

– ¿Huh? –se volteó confundido Eco, entendiendo que estaba siendo retado.

La batalla comenzó, ella sacó a un Cubone de nivel 15 y él a Igglybuff, lanzando un pequeño resplandor al salir de su pokébola. Karina se mofó de su pokémon al verlo salir.

– ¡Ja! ¿Con eso piensas ganarme? Al parecer todavía te falta bastante experiencia –Eco por su parte solo arqueó una ceja a la arrogancia de la chica.

La batalla continúo y Eco ordenó usar golpe mareo, el pequeño Igglybuff dio un gran salto listo para golpear a Cubone, golpeándolo con su pequeño brazo, Cubone de pronto comenzó a sentirse confundido. Karina ordenó usar Hueso palo, sin embargo su ataque falló golpeándose así mismo.

– ¡¿Qué?! Eso no puede pasar. No importa, aun así te ganaré.

–Claro –soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

– ¿Acaso me tiras de loca? –vocifero la castaña.

–No, no, no es eso –tragó saliva–. Eso solo que…

– ¿Que qué? –se cruzó de brazos.

–Solo continuemos. –dijo rascándose su mejilla.

–Como quieras. –apartó su mirada indignada–. Ahora, ¡Hueso Palo, de nuevo!

De nueva cuenta el pokémon intento realizar su movimiento, para otra vez golpearse de nuevo y caer debilitado, sintiendo pena ajena tanto Igglybuff y Eco. En cambio la chica parecía explotar de rabia, cerró sus manos hasta convertirlas en puño, infló sus mejillas y dio un zapatazo al suelo. Gritó lo más que pudo.

– ¡No puede ser!

Por parte del entrenador azabache, este se acercó y levantó a Igglybuff.

– ¡Ganamos! ¡Cada vez te estás volviendo más fuerte! –dio una risa y giraba con él, el pequeño en verdad lo disfrutaba, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez alegre.

Al verlos, su rabia comenzaba a desaparecer, sintiendo una felicidad nada normal.

–" _Sería un buen padre… ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? No significa que me gustaría que fuera el padre de mis hijos, otra vez diciendo estupideces, sino que lo fuera… ah, como sea, eso no me incumbe."_ –esto causó un gran sonrojo en la chica y se volteó.

Sacó de su bolsillo unos cuantos billetes por su derrota.

–Ten –interrumpió la fraternal escena, haciendo entrega del dinero.

– ¿Huh?

– ¡Que tomes! –agarró su mano, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su estómago al contacto, la abrió y deposito lo que debía.

–Ah, sí, no me acordaba –soltó una carcajada guardando su dinero en su mochila–. ¡Regresa, Igglybuff!

– ¡Pensaba que me mirabas porque estaba bonita! Perdón –de pronto se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se quedó impactada–. "¡ _¿Qué?! ¿Qué mierda acabó de decir?_ "

–Lo eres… -contesto a secas con una sonrisa ladina, esto, dejo más impactada a la castaña, al punto de casi irse de espaldas–. ¿Estás bien?

Cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo, Eco no dudo y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Karina se dio cuenta de esto y lo alejó abruptamente muy roja.

– ¡Aléjate! Y sí, si estoy bien, es solo que, que, que… nada, no te importa –guardo a Cubone y se volteó cortante.

–Bueno, adiós –dijo sonriente, marchándose del lugar.

La castaña se volteó de nuevo, observando al chico detenidamente. Uno de sus sueños fue siempre viajar más allá de su ciudad natal, Trigal, para conocer todo Jhoto y si era posible hasta Kanto, sin embargo su sueño se veía mermado a su gran timidez y falta de experiencia en el mundo exterior. Esta era su gran oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

– ¡O-oye! –llamó al entrenador, nerviosa.

– ¿Yo? –se volteó a ver quién era el que lo llamaba.

– ¡S-sí, tú, e-el de la chaqueta roja!

Este se regresó curioso.

–Am… ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿P-puedo pre-preguntarte algo? –no levantaba su mirada, esto causó un gran desconcierte en el chico.

–" _¿Será acaso que se me quiere declarar? Si apenas nos conocimos, será mejor aclarar que no tengo intensiones de estar con alguien en estos momentos" –_ pensaba iluso–. Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo, apenas estoy comenzando y no quiero perder tiempo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo supiste? –dijo sorprendida y confusa.

–Estás nerviosa y eso da muchas pistas.

–Pero, no te iba a dar ningún tipo de problemas, solo quiero ver los alrededores y nada más y… también ser más fuerte en el camino. –explicaba para justificarse.

– ¿Qué no querías pedirme que saliéramos?

– ¿S-Salir contigo? ¡Pero qué clase de estupidez estás diciendo! N-no t-tengo intensiones de s-salir con alguien y-y menos alguien como tú. –esta tuvo un arranque de nerviosismo y furia, haciendo que lo golpeara con todas sus fuerzas.

La proporcionó una bofetada que lo mandó al piso, gritando de dolor yaciendo ya en el suelo. Karina se dio cuenta de esto y fue a ver cómo estaba.

–Perdóname, no fue mi atención, es solo que me alteré. –dijo arrodillada y con las manos en su boca, cerca de él.

–Sí, claro. –alcanzó a decir adolorido–. Pero entonces, ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

–Ah, sí, esto… Bueno, quería saber sí ¿Podría acompañarte en tu viaje?

Eco se levantó de golpe y poso de forma pensante mientras la miraba fijamente. La igual que él, ella también lo observaba con una mirada expectante, parecía llorar si le decía que no, es ahí donde tuvo un dilema el chico. Después de analizar y pensarlo bien tomaba la palabra.

–El exterior es peligroso, pero a pesar de que tengas a tu Cubone puede que les pase algo ¿Aun así, sabiendo de los peligros, quieres venir? –le ofreció la mano para levantarse, para después rechazarla.

Se levantó y comenzó a explicarle. Puso un semblante serio Karina.

–Sí, no me importa, es por eso que te lo pido a ti, pareces ser fuerte. Además no tengo amigos con quien hacer dicho viaje, mis padres me han presionado mucho en la escuela de entrenadores, haciendo a un lado todo lo que tenga que ver con socializar. –la chica se volteó para no mostrar tristeza, pues aseguraba que mostrar sentimientos era para débiles–. Entonces sé bueno y acéptame como tu compañera de viaje.

Eco bufó.

– ¿No habrá problema? Lo digo por tus padres…

–Eso es algo que también quiero platicar contigo… Pero, entonces ¿Sí?

–Si aceptan tus padres.

– ¿En serio? ¡Ay gracias! –por simple reacción abrazó al entrenador.

–Sí, de nada –rió nervioso, dándole una pequeña palmada.

De nuevo cayó en lo que estaba haciendo y empujó a Eco, otra vez.

– ¡Aléjate!

– ¡No era necesario eso! –masculló, llamando la atención de ella.

– ¡P-pues t-tú que te dejas! –alzó la voz Karina.

La pequeña discusión hizo que la gente se volteara a ver curiosa. Ambos no se dieron cuenta y siguieron en su pelea.

– ¡Y tú para que me abrazas!

– ¡S-solo fu-fue un reflejo, a-así que no te ilusiones!

– ¡Por qué me ilusionaría de una chica tan cambiante!

– ¡Cállate!

Eco volvió ser abofeteado con tal fuerza, dejándolo en el piso otra vez.

Luego de un rato, después de haber recuperado la conciencia, Eco y Karina fueron a Trigal en cuestión de tan solo unos minutos. El muchacho se encontraba un poco disgustado por la actitud de ella, sin embargo algo le decía que le dejara acompañar, que sería algo bueno para los dos. Un viaje reconfortante. Mientras tanto Karina, solo observaba el paisaje que le ofrecía la metrópolis, pero con la diferencia de tener una extraña coloración en sus mejillas ¿acaso estaba sonrojada? A decir verdad nunca dio trato con un chico y él era el primero en acercársele, ya que todo chico que se le acercaba lo ignoraba. Solo fue impulso cuando lo reto. Fue extraño para ella.

Ambos habían llegado al edificio dónde ella vivía, en el tercer piso para ser exactos. En verdad que el edificio era alto y muy espacioso para una familia para cada departamento, de color amarillo era, también moderno. Sin embargo una ventana rota y cubierta con maderas en el quinto piso le quitaba presentación, Eco lo notó y no le dio importancia, habrá sido un pequeño incidente con niño con su pelota, pensó. Se adentraron para encontrarse con el portero de la recepción, un hombre de mediana edad y con bigote muy abundante. Saludó a la chica y esta se lo regresó cortésmente, imitando, también devolvió el saludo Eco. Arribaron por la escalera del lado izquierdo, ya que el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio. Subieron los dos pisos hasta encontrarse con la puerta de su departamento. Entraron y ella exclamó un saludo de bienvenida a lo que aludido por su padre especialmente.

– ¡Hija, mi querida hija! ¡Qué gusto verte otra vez! –dijo acercándose con los brazos abiertos, dispuestos a abrazar a la chica.

– No exageres tanto las cosas, si tan solo fue una media hora –atinó a decir con el fuerte abrazo de su padre.

–No me importa, mientras estés segura, nada me importara que solo tú.

De pronto fijó su mirada en Eco quien se encontraba en la puerta, cambiando su actitud alegre por una seria.

– Y… ¿quién es este debilucho?

– ¡Papá!

– ¡B-buenas tardes señor! –este esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

La soltó para acercarse al joven. El padre de Karina era de cuerpo robusto y atlético pues su polo a rayas dejaba ver sus bien formados brazos, midiendo alrededor de 1.90 metros, con un peinado muy formal al igual que su bigote castaño, con pocas canas. Se aproximó a Eco de manera intimidatoria, en cambio el azabache se mostró algo asustadizo.

– ¿Qué es lo quieres?

–S-solo vi-vine a… acompañar a su hija.

– ¡Qué bien! Ahora te puedes largar… -con su enorme mano, que cubría toda la cara de Eco, lo empujó hacia afuera para cerrarle la puerta después.

– ¡NO! –grito alterada–. ¡Papá, no lo saques! Tiene algo importante que contarles a ti y a mamá

– Y ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarnos? –su mirada era fría algo que nunca había mostrado frente a ella.

–P-pues deja que pasé.

Su padre abrió la puerta encontrándose con él enfrente del departamento, lo agarró de su chaqueta, lo metió de nuevo y lo sentó en una silla. El hombre llamó a su esposa quien se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo un libro. Acató su llamado y fue al comedor.

– ¿Qué pasó, cariño? –la joven mujer se acercó a su esposo, rodeándolo por sus espaldas. Al ver al joven se mostró sorprendida y soltó un grito de emoción–. ¡Hasta que te haces de un novio! pensé que te ibas a quedar sola, aunque sé que te presionado para tus estudios y no hacer que hagas amigos, pero esto me llena de emoción.

– ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron los más jóvenes.

– ¡E-él n-no es mi novio, mamá! –sus ojos achocolatados parecía salirse, al tenerlos tan abiertos por la repentina reacción de su madre.

–Es cierto, señora…

–Ay, no me llames así, solo dime Martha. –extendió su brazo para saludar al muchacho.

–Sí, claro, Martha… –respondió al saludo de la mujer–. Y, no soy el novio de su hija, solo que me trajo aquí para preguntarles algo importante.

–Bueno y, dime ¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó curiosa.

–Bueno antes que nada me llamo Eco Gold, de pueblo primavera, hace 4 meses recibí a mi pokémon inicial por parte del profesor Elm y he ganado tres medallas de gimnasio ya que mi sueño es convertirme en el siguiente campeón de la región…

–Oh vaya, pues sí pareces ser fuerte, ¿No es así, Karina?

– ¡¿Y-y eso a que viene, madre?!

– ¡Ya basta de charlas! Es momento de que hables. –interrumpió irritado el padre de la chica.

–B-bueno, es-es que quería obtener su-su permiso para irme de viaje… -la chica cerró sus ojos en espera a una respuesta.

– ¡De ninguna mane…! –le arrebató la palabra su esposa.

– ¡Claro!

De pronto los tres bufaron sorprendidos.

– Claro, puedes ir de viaje y supongo que con este apuesto chico irás ¿No? –dijo picará, haciendo que un salvaje tono rojo se apoderara de las mejillas de Karina.

– ¡¿Pero qué dices, Martha?! No podemos dejar en manos de un debilucho a una de mis dos hijas…

–Ay, Martin, como eres, ¿No crees que ya tiene edad suficiente para ir de viaje? Ya tiene 15 años.

Se levantaron de la mesa y una discusión comenzó por parte de los mayores, haciéndolos a un lado. Eco se acercó a Karina, sigiloso.

– ¡Hey! –dijo cerca de su oído, asustando a esta.

– ¿Qué es lo qué pasa? –contesto irritada.

–No me habías dicho que tenías hermanas…

–Pues no, sí apenas nos conocimos, además nunca preguntaste. –sentenció.

–Oh bueno…

El ruido era más en la habitación, hasta que fue detenido por el chillido de una niña pequeña que estaba saliendo de su cuarto, con un muñeco de Lopunny en mano y con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos azules.

– ¿Po qué hacen tanto duido? –pregunto la pequeña sollozando.

– ¡Ya ves lo que haces, ya despertaste a la niña! –dijo Martha regañando al hombre, este solo le recorrió un enorme gota de sudor por su cabeza–. Ven mi niña ¿acaso te despertó el feo de tu padre?

La niña solo asintió y se le limpiaba de su carita sus lágrimas.

– ¡Vaya que tu hermana es linda! –dijo al aire Eco.

–Solo tiene 5 años, maldito enfermo. –cerró su mano y lo arremetió contra el piso.

–Decía… que es… tierna, nada más.

–Pues di eso, haces que se malentiendan las cosas.

Luego de aquel golpe, Martin se acercó a Eco, sujetándolo de la chaqueta y viéndolo detenidamente.

–Como mi esposa quiere que vaya y yo no estoy de acuerdo, te tengo una propuesta, sí dices ser tan fuerte te reto a una batalla y no me importa que le hayas ganado a tres líderes de gimnasio. Sí yo gano, te alejarás y vas hacer que nunca nos conociste y sí ganas, te daré el permiso para que te lleves a mi hija, pero si me entero de que le hiciste alguna perversidad, juro que te las veras conmigo, ¿Entendido?

Un terror enorme se apoderó del cuerpo de Eco y asintió levemente, cuando observo esto, Martin lo soltó.

A la ruta 35 se dirigieron, ellos y la familia, ya ahí, abrieron paso para hacer un campo de batalla de improviso cerca del lago. Actuando como referí, Martha dijo las reglas aún con su niña en brazos y Karina a lado de ella.

– " _Espero y ganes, Eco." –_ juntaba sus manos preocupada, esto lo notó su madre, pero prefirió no decir nada.

–El duelo será de tres contra tres. El retado tendrá la posibilidad de elegir su primer Pokémon. –alzó su brazo para hacer el comienzo del duelo–. Suerte a ambos, ¿Listos? ¡Ya!

Eco dudaba en sacar a Igglybuff, no sabía que Pokémon usaría Martin así que se decidió por Heracross. Salió de su pokeball y dio su típico grito en forma de guerra.

–Vaya que sí sabes de buenos Pokémon. –elogiaba al azabache–. Pero… ¡no se compara con el poder de los míos!

A Martha y Karina les apareció una gota en la cabeza.

–Ya empezó a alardear. –dijo resignada Martha.

–Creo que va a perder. Cada vez que lo hace, pierde.

– ¡Sí! ¡Papá pedera! –imitó la más pequeña.

– ¿He? Las escuché, pero no importa yo sé que puedo… -intentaba tomar confianza en sí, tomó una de sus pokéball y la lanzó hacia el campo–. ¡Ve, Poliwrath!

Al salir el pokémon, Martin ordenó que usara golpe cuerpo. Poliwrath corrió a una velocidad impresionante, tacleando con gran fuerza a Heracross, este por la fuerza del golpe fue enviado a un árbol cercano. Eco fue a ver cómo se encontraba.

– ¿Estás bien? –el pokémon asintió y se levantó–. Entonces, ¡usa cornada!

Aleteo hasta el campo, de igual manera se acercó a Poliwrath asestándole el golpe con su gran cuerno. Poliwrath solo se quejó.

– ¡Sostenlo y usa Movimiento sísmico! –Poliwrath agarró con ambos brazos el cuerno del Pokémon bicho, arrojándolo hacia arriba y dando un gran salto.

– ¡Otra vez, cornada! –mientras caía Heracross reaccionó y se dirigía en picada contra Poliwrath.

Antes de estar cerca de él, Poliwrath había sido impactado por el cuerno de Heracross, cayendo contra el suelo y esparciendo una gran nube de polvo. Eco se mostraba serio pues aquel Poliwrath denotaba gran resistencia, en cambio el hombre estaba asombrado por la forma en que devolvió el ataque.

Las chicas se cubrían con el antebrazo a la hora del impacto, tosiendo por el polvo. Martha y Karina mostraron sorpresa al ver los dos Pokémon aún en pie después de aquel ataque.

–Pensé que había caído debilitado –dijo Karina.

–Yo tambiéd pedse eso –decía con asombro la más pequeña.

–Sé que no ha ganado últimamente pero, son buenos sus Pokémon, no hay que ser tan malas con él, ¿No creen? –decía Martha observando la batalla.

Sus hijas afirmaron de forma dulce.

– ¿Ves? Te lo dije, su poder es demasiado como para caer debilitado con tan solo 2 golpes… -alardeo confiado–. Ahora ¡usa Sumisión!

– ¡Usa Aguante!

El renacuajo arremetió contra el escarabajo, llevándolo al piso y suprimiéndolo, haciéndose daño y Heracross sobreviviendo con un punto de vida, según la Pokédex de Eco. Al ver el nivel de Poliwrath y los puntos de salud de este, quedó impactado. Su nivel era 26 y, apenas le había bajado la mitad de la barra de salud.

– " _Necesito hacer algo, en verdad que es fuerte y resistente, Heracross está débil y él es mi pokémon más fuerte, ¿pero qué?" –_ de pronto una idea vino a él–. Heracross, regresa, ¡ve, Flaffy!

– ¡Qué bonito! –dijeron la hermanas enternecidas por el adorable Pokémon rosa.

–Espera, eso es injusto. –reclamó Martin.

–Siento decepcionarte, cariño, pero nunca se dijo nada sobre eso. –interrumpía Martha.

Martin solo bufó de brazos cruzados.

– ¡Ahora, usa, Impactrueno!

–Intenta esquivarlo y usa, Golpe cuerpo.

Antes de que se moviera Poliwrath, fue electrocutado por Flaffy que se movió primero, gracias al objeto Garra rápida. Al ser su debilidad, Poliwrath fue debilitado de un golpe crítico, ganando la primera batalla.

– Poliwrath ya no puede continuar, gana Flaffy. –señaló Martha.

– ¡Ganamos, Flaffy! –abrazó al pokémon eléctrico siendo correspondido mientras berreaba alegre, el pokémon.

–Eres fuerte muchacho, pero te falta experiencia, ¡Ve, Hitmonchan! –lanzó al campo su pokéball, saliendo el imponente pokémon luchador golpeando sus guantes entre sí –. ¡Usa, Gancho alto!

– ¡Flaffy, usa…!

El Hitmonchan se movió de una manera vertiginosa golpeándolo en su vientre a Flaffy, esto lo dejó fuera de combate.

–Mi Hitmonchan no solo es fuerte también es bastante rápido, ni siquiera con su objeto que le equipaste lo hubiera alcanzado.

El combate avanzó, Eco sacó a Hoothoot y guardó a Flaffy, Martin ordenó el mismo ataque, Hoothoot lo esquivó con gran facilidad por su tamaño, este contraatacó con Hipnosis. Hitmonchan cayó en el sueño. Eco aprovechó esto y ordenó que utilizara Picotazo diversas veces, esto desespero a su entrenador. Karina y su madre lo observaban de forma divertida, conteniéndose las ganas de reír. Hitmonchan antes de haber despertado había caído ante los ataques de Hoothoot, este ululó motivado. Hitmonchan fue retirado, para después ser sustituido por Machamp, Martin ordenó usar Avalancha contra Hoothoot, el ataque falló. El azabache intento usar Hipnosis, sin embargo al igual que Machamp no pudo atinarle. Era el turno del hombre, para la sorpresa de los demás le cedió el turno a Eco, le ordenó a Hoothoot usar de nuevo Picotazo, el pico de Hoothoot comenzó a brillar y ensanchar, corrió hasta donde estaba Machamp. Sin que se lo esperara Eco, Martin dio la orden de usa avalancha sobre Hoothoot. Hiriéndole un ala y, siendo un ataque muy efectivo, fue derrotado por Machamp. Eco quedó paralizado.

–Esto fue en venganza por Hitmonchan. –dijo altanero–. Vamos, saca a Heracross o… ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder con él?

Rió de forma descarada.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Karina fue despabilarlo.

– ¡Despierta, vamos despierta o haz algo! –le dio una cachetada.

– ¡No tenías que hacerlo! –dijo mientras se acariciaba su mejilla.

– ¡Tenía que hacerlo! No quiero que pierdas. –otra vez sus palabras habían salido sin más–. " _¡¿He?!"_

–Es por eso que no reaccionaba, sí no ganaba, perderías la oportunidad de viajar y fue una promesa para mí hacer eso posible, pero… en estos momentos lo ceo poco probable.

– ¡No digas eso! –una pequeña lágrima salió de sus hermosos ojos.

Su padre dejó aquella actitud sobreprotectora y celosa y comprendió que la felicidad de ella era más importante que su mismo egoísmo en que se hundió.

– ¿En verdad quieres hacer el viaje?

–Sí, papá, quiero ir –dijo sollozando.

– ¿Tan importante es para ti?

–Siempre he querido ir más allá de esta ciudad, ver todos los pokémon posible y la naturaleza que los rodea, siempre fue un sueño para mí.

–Eco… –el chico lo observó–. ¿Prometes cuidarla y estar siempre con ella, aunque la situación sea difícil?

–Lo prometo señor, seguro que no lo decepcionaré. –dijo con un pulgar arriba.

–Está bien, te doy permiso de viajar con este muchacho que, demostró ser fuerte y digno der ser tu protector…

Al escuchar las palabras del padre de la chica, Eco se mostró avergonzado y, Karina igual, pero eso no fue impedimento para ir abrazarlo.

– ¡Gracias, papá!

–No te preocupes, todo sea por verte feliz, hija. –dijo correspondiendo su abrazo.

Mientras tanto con Martha, el sentimentalismo había hecho reacción derramando una que otra lágrima.

– ¿Mami, po qué llodas? –preguntaba la pequeña niña preocupada.

–No te preocupes, Hina, no es nada, el solo verlos así me lleno de nostalgia.

– ¡OH~! Ya veo.

La mañana pasaba y la tarde no se hizo esperar, después de que la batalla haya sido terminada de manera forzada, la familia y el entrenador se encontraba en la entrada del edificio donde, vivían esperando a que bajara Karina con su equipaje con lo necesario para su viaje. La chica bajó con varias maletas llena de ropa, perfumes, accesorios, cremas y demás cosas que según ella le sería útil, la familia no evitó mostrar des concertación y a Eco que le rodará una gota en su cabeza ya que él sufriría, sí la chica se lleva todo ese paquete.

– ¿En verdad es necesario todo eso? –pregunto Eco.

–Claro, nunca podría sobrevivir sin esto.

–Pero, no necesitas tanto, mírame a mí, yo no llevo tantas cosas, solo las necesarias.

–Sí, hija, debes llevar nada más lo necesario. –rió divertido.

– Mami, ¿po qué Kadina lleva esas cosas?

–Porque pues se va a viajar lejos.

– ¿En sedio? ¡Wow!

–" _Vaya que esto será divertido, espero y hacernos fuertes, no quiero tener a alguien que me acompañe que no sepa defenderse, pero mientras tanto yo te protegeré, como se lo prometí a tu padre"_

Y así es como el viaje de Eco y Karina comienza, ¿Qué es lo que deparará? ¿Qué obstáculos tendrán? ¿El amor se interpondrá? Esto apenas es el comienzo.


	2. Diferencias

He estado un poco ausente, pero he vuelto y tener más éxito (? sé que he dejado historias inconclusas, y por su mal recibimiento deslindo de ellas, solo continuaré **Nuevos sentimientos** y esta historia, bueno sin más. Espero y les guste.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no son míos, son de su respectivo dueño.**

* * *

Diferencias.

La joven promesa como campeón y la chica de ciudad Trigal, se encontraban por la ruta 36 caminando tranquilamente, sin embargo, Karina se maravillaba con el paisaje y con cada Pokémon que avistaba en los árboles, surcando los cielos o simplemente caminando a lado de ellos.

– ¿No crees que ese pokémon es bonito? –preguntaba muy emocionada señalando a un Growlithe.

–Supongo que sí…

–También este otro y… este y, este y, este… -comenzó a señalar a cada pokémon que encontraba en un enorme árbol de la ruta.

–Pensé que ya los habías visto todos, supongo que sí te hace falta este viaje. –se acercó a la chica, posando levemente su mentón en el hombro de Karina, contemplando dicho árbol.

–S-sí, ya los había visto, p-pero ninguno en persona. Hay m-mucha diferencia de verlos en libros… a-además ¿n-no estás muy cerca de mí? –se volteó a ver al chico algo molesta.

–Oh, lo siento… -rió nervioso, se rascó su cabeza y se alejó lentamente–. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

– ¿Cuál?

– ¿Cómo pretendes que me lleve el equipaje de los dos, sino soy tu sirviente?

–Porque ya te dije, ¿acaso no recuerdas que te dije que si te escogí fue porque vi que eres fuerte? –dijo guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa malicia.

– ¡Ese no fue el trato!

–Ya no reclames y continuemos, Eco.

El chico solo bufó y siguieron el camino donde había un gran camino marcado por las personas y lado un pedazo de hierba alta, hasta que, para sorpresa de ambos un escolar se acercó de manera apresurada, tirando todas sus cosas de su mochila por sus torpes pies.

–Oh, qué tonto soy… -dijo apenado, recogiendo sus libretas.

–No te preocupes, chico. –este dejó ambos equipajes y acompaño al chico a recoger sus pertenencias.

–Me acerqué a ustedes porque quería saber si querías tener una batalla conmigo.

– ¡Claro que sí!

–No otra vez… -dijo Karina rodando sus ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto curioso Eco.

–Es que hace un par de metros te retaron y ya me aburrí de estar viéndote como los vences tan fácilmente y pensé que… tal vez sería mi turno.

–Claro por mí no hay problema, no me molestaría enfrentarme ante una chica tan linda como tú… -el chico levanto su mirada y observó con más atención a Karina, dándose cuenta que se le hacía familiar. Grito emocionado–. ¡Karina! ¿No te acuerdas de mí? soy yo, Arturo.

– ¿He? –dijo extraña

– ¿Conoces a este chico? –pregunto sorprendido.

– ¡Claro que me conoce! Aunque no sé porque está contigo… ven acércate. –Eco se acercó y este comenzó susurrarle–. Te advierto que ella es mi chica, sé que aún no intentado algo pero pronto verás que caerá ante mis encantos, solo te digo que te alejes de ella, pues se ve que te gusta y a ninguno de los les gustaría salir lastimados.

– ¿¡Qué!? –dijo exaltado.

–Vamos, Karina, a que no te cuerdas de mí. –este se acercó con ambos brazos separados para un abrazo y una sonrisa expectante.

– ¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que te alejes! –la chica con gran fuerza lo arremetió con una patada en el estómago del chico, mandándolo a estrellarse a un árbol.

– Entonces, ¿Sí?

– ¡Es más que obvió! ¿¡No crees!? –exclamó irritada, dándose media vuelta y cruzando sus brazos.

Eco al ver la expresión de Karina, decidió ver al chico pues fue bastante duro el golpe. Corrió lo más posible con mochila en mano y sacó una pequeña caja. Era un botiquín; al llegar ahí lo movió un poco, reaccionando de manera brusca y levantándose como si nada de un salto.

–Oye, ¿Estás bien?

–Claro, no te preocupes –dijo con un pulgar arriba.

– ¿Y ya podrías decirme sí lo conoces? –al ver que no tenía nada, fue por su mochila para guardar su botiquín.

–No es de tu incumbencia, pero como te has llevado mi equipaje por este tiempo, lo haré como tu ama.

– ¡Pero qué demonios acabas de decir! –vociferó el chico.

Al escuchar esto, Arturo se echó a reír y comenzó a retorcerse en suelo.

– ¿En serio eres su mascota?

– ¡No! Y deja de decir esas cosas, que sí no hubiera sido por mí, jamás hubieras hecho este viaje.

– ¡Cállate! Lo hice por mi propia cuenta. –Ethan en cambio se fue de espaldas por semejantes palabras–. También, sí hubieras perdido, me pude haber escapado.

– ¿Acaso hablaste con sus padres? –decía insistente jalando la chaqueta del chico.

–Entonces ¡¿Para qué me diste palabras de aliento para seguir?! –preguntó irritado.

–Pu-pues so-solo fue reacción, no-no te creas especial –decía colorada esto lo notó Arturo y tomó la palabra o en este caso hizo otro intento para que le hicieran caso.

– ¡¿Ya me pueden hacer caso?! –grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

– ¡¿Ahora qué?! –dijeron al unísono.

Al ver la mirada asesina de ambos, se sintió intimidado pero eso no fue lo suficiente para detener sus palabras.

–Quiero retarte. –dijo muy decidido.

–Eso ya lo sé… –contesto Karina extrañada.

–No, no, no, a ti. –señaló a Eco, quedando confundido.

– ¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

–Para pelear… –dijo sarcástico, Arturo levantó una ceja ante lo despistado que era Eco–. Sí te venzo, me llevaré a Karina para cumplir su preciado sueño...

– ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó alertada.

– ¿Sabe acerca de lo que quieres hacer? –Karina solo asintió nerviosa.

–Y sí me vences, pueden seguir su camino… y hacer su romance –dijo pegando su antebrazo a su cabeza, pareciendo un actor de teatro de bajo presupuesto.

Al escuchar esto Karina, un salvaje tono carmesí invadía sus mejillas de la vergüenza y Eco se exaltó gritando.

– ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella…!

–Lo mismo digo y por favor… ¡deja de decir estupideces! –golpeó a Arturo con gran furia manándolo al piso de un puñetazo.

Arturo a su vez con gran esfuerzo -¡en verdad fue un duro golpe!- apenas y artículo algunas palabras. –Entonces… ¿E-es un sí?

Ambos chicos estaban en pose de batalla, tenían sus pokéball listas para mandarlas al campo de batalla. Karina se encontraba sentada con un codo pegado a la rodilla y recostando su rostro en su mano sobre su equipaje observándolos sin importancia. Arturo fue el primero en revelar su pokémon que era un Tangela de nivel 18 y la elección de Eco era nada más y nada menos que su Quilava, sin embargo no se sentía con muchas ganas –con tantas derrotas era posible que perdiera confianza en sí – Eco ordenó usar ascuas sobre Tangela, este dio un gran salto e intentó golpear a Quilava con sus látigos, sin embargo fueron golpeados por un hueso regresando a su lugar de origen: a Cubone, pero no era un Cubone cualquiera, era el de Karina lista para el combate.

– ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¿Karina? ¿Qué es lo que haces?

–Aléjate estás en mi lugar –decía decidida.

–Karina, está es mi pelea con este chico déjame acabar con él, no lo quites de su puesto…

– ¿Tienes algún problema? –su mirada pesada era espeluznante, tanto que hizo que tragaran frió ambos chicos.

–No, no, no, no, ninguno continúa.

– "Su actitud ha cambiado, ¿Qué es lo que le pasará? Se ve frustrada por algo pero no sé… ¿Será que quiere demostrar sus habilidades?" –pensó Eco.

–Me cansé de estar atrás de alguien siempre, ya no soy esa niña tímida que conociste, Arturo, ni tampoco la niña de papi, esta vez no mandaré a pelear a Cubone… ¡Sino ambos pelearemos como uno solo!

–Cubone ¡Cubone! –asintió enérgico en listo para la pelea.

–Bueno sí así lo quieres así será… ¡Látigo cepa!

–Pero, Karina, tu Cubone es solo de nivel 15. –intentaba detenerla.

–No me importa… ¡Hueso palo!

Tangela saco ambos látigos con la intención de golpearlo, Cubone reaccionó y los detuvo con su hueso, lanzándolos y apartándolos de su camino.

–Te tengo… ¡Placaje! –Cubone en su esfuerzo por atinar un golpe se dirigió de manera vertiginosa al Tangela de Arturo.

– ¡Tangela, absorber!

Cubone lo tacleó, haciendo que retrocediera sin embargo eso no lo detuvo para ejecutar el movimiento antes dicho. Tangela pegó una de sus regaderas al cuerpo de Cubone, quitándole energía más de lo que debía, fue un golpe efectivo.

– ¡No!

–Solo falta uno ¿Qué vas hacer, Karina?

– ¿Tienes otro Pokémon? –ella asintió con la mirada baja.

–Continuar tu tonto juego ¡Regresa, Cubone! ¡Ve, Jigglypuff!

Su mirada carecía de tranquilidad, su entorno se había convertido en su enemigo por alguna razón, miraba a su pequeña Jigglypuff con duda si era correcto forzarla a pelear cuando apenas y sabía defenderse. Eco, no decía y hacía nada, parecía estar en un letargo afuera de él, pero analizaba el comportamiento de Karina dentro de sí, ¿habrá hecho algo malo? ¿Fue algo que dijo? No sabría hasta que se calmara.

Arturo continuó y ordenó atacar, Tangela de nuevo sacó ambos látigo con dirección hacía su adversario, Jigglypuff estaba quieta, solo esperaba, pero había duda sí atacaría o no, era su primera vez en el campo de batalla. Karina reaccionó a tiempo, uso Placaje, siendo primero el látigo cepa, siendo un contraataque por parte de Jigglypuff. Eco por inercia revisó su pokédex, el ataque de Tangela fue fuerte. Sus Puntos de salud estaban a la mitad, si recibía otro golpe perdería. Ahora dudaba en parar el combate. Siguió observando.

– ¡Placaje, otra vez!

– ¡Acabalo con látigo cepa!

Ambos ataques se efectuaron, por diferencia de niveles fue primero Tangela. Eco sabía lo que pasaría y aun así no diría nada.

Jigglipuff yacía en medio del campo, Karina corrió preocupada, ese ataque de impotencia al no sentirse útil había generado esa incertidumbre. Cabizbaja agarró a la pequeña y la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras estaba de rodillas, Arturo sintió pena e intento hablarle.

– P-perdóname –fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que comenzará a sollozar.

En un intento por consolarla intento acercarse y de pronto ella se adentró en el bosque a gran velocidad, Arturo intentó ir tras ella pero Eco lo detuvo, con una mirada lo explicó todo y se detuvo.

Corrió y corrió hasta donde le indicaban sus piernas, no importo si se enmarañaba o ensuciaba solo quería irse lejos. No siendo débil frente de ellos. Tras un largo recorrido decidió descansar debajo de un gran árbol rodeado de árboles más delgados, se sentó y abrazaba con más fuerza a Jigglypuff que estaba descansado plácidamente. La miró y su sentimiento de culpa se hacía más y más grande, nunca pensó volverse a encontrarse en esa situación otra vez.

Recordó cuando su recién nacido Cubone de tan solo nivel 5 se enfrentó a una manada de Rattata. Uno de ellos se acercó y uso híper colmillo, solo pudo hacerle una pequeña cortada en su antebrazo sino fuera porque Cubone con su hueso lo intercepto y lo lanzó contra los demás Rattata. Cubone para defenderla se puso enfrente de ella y los Rattata se acercaban con intensión de atacar, Karina se llenó de un profundo miedo pues solo tenía 6 años, decidió cerrar sus ojitos y no saber nada de aquella pronta pelea, lo único escuchaba eran los gritos de dolor de los ataques propinados por los Rattata. Al cesar aquellos gritos decidió ir a observar al pequeño Cubone, el Pokémon con mucho rasguños y hematomas en todo el cuerpo solo temblaba y con esfuerzo se movía, ella lo abrazó, vio su mirada de sufrimiento. Desde ese momento jamás volvería ver a uno de sus Pokémon de esa manera. Sin embrago…

– Soy una inútil, lo soy ¡Lo soy y siempre lo seré! –decía entre sollozos. –Perdóname Jigglypuff, no he sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ti, sin tan solo dejará ser tan miedosa en todo, jamás me pasaría esto, es por eso que mi padre siempre fue estricto, pero le he fallado, no merezco llamarme entrenadora…

Algo pisó una rama, levantó la mirada para buscar el origen del aquel ruido para encontrarse con Eco, que llevaba todos sus objetos en mano, los dejó un momento en el suelo y se sentó un lado de Karina sin decir nada.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –decía ocultando su mirada.

–Vine a buscarte ¿A qué más? Ten, toma un revivir. –el dicho objeto lo dejó a lado ella. Ella lo miró de reojo.

–Pues no necesito de tu ayuda, estaba bien antes de que llegarás.

–Hace unos momentos te vi llorar…

–…

–Una derrota duele, lo sé, créeme que lo he sufrido no solo una vez, cientos de veces. Hace cuatro meses cuando comencé este viaje, tenía miedo a pesar de lo emocionado que estaba ¿Y si me pasaba algo? Sin embargo encontré un gran compañero con Quilava, pero eso no cambiaba si tendría unas derrotas o no y para mi mala suerte, un chico de cabellos rojos se interpuso y me derrotó, al igual que la líder de gimnasio de tu ciudad, pero aun así no me di por vencido. En cierto ya no estaba tan seguro de seguir adelante. Es cuando Cyndaquil me dio fuerza y coraje para continuar y derrotar a ese chico y todo aquel adversario que se interpusiera para lograr nuestra meta.

– ¿y para que me dices eso? –levantó la mirada y dijo con un tono de voz leve.

Él observó aquellos ojos, hinchados e irritados.

–Porque te agobió tanto que perdieras. Puedes confiar en mí, dime porque lloras. S-sí quieres…

–No quiero… ser más una débil. Te dije que no sería una carga para ti, que solo quería recorrer esta región y nada más, pero no puedo serlo. Soy una cobarde.

– ¡Idiota! ¡No digas eso! –levantó la voz. –No lo eres, eres todo lo contrario, nunca había visto a alguien tan decidida y fuerte como tú, ¿qué importa si perdiste? Puedes volverlo a intentar ser más fuerte cada día, siendo uno solo con tu compañero, con Cubone y Jigglypuff.

–Pero me prometí jamás a volver a perder ¿Qué pasa si caigo yo también?

– ¡Yo te protegeré, es por eso que estoy aquí!

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza y vio sorpresiva a Eco. Su mirada era decisiva y seria, mientras que una extraña sensación de confort, llegó a ella con esas palabras.

–Entonces hay que ser fuertes ambos ¿sí?

–Sí –afirmó y una sonrisa apareció en ella.

–Buenos vamos, continuemos que falta bastante para la siguiente ciudad. –decía mientras le ofrecía la mano.

Aceptó, sin antes, agarrar el revivir y con un brazo sujetaba a Jigglypuff.

–Solo espera… -colocó en el pecho de Jigglypuff el revivir. Una luz casi cegadora iluminó a la pequeña, despertándola.

–Jiggly… ¡Jigglypuff! –dijo con alegría al ver a su entrenadora.

– ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Eco!

– ¿¡Ahora qué pasa!?

– Te dije que te llevarás mi equipaje.

– ¿¡Pero por qué!? Yo no soy tu sirviente. ¡Qué niña tan más cambiante!

– ¿¡Qué!? Ahora verás… -muy amenazante se acercó a Eco con puño en mano.

– ¡No, no, no, espera! –grito de dolor al sentir aquel puño en su cabeza, tirándolo al suelo. – "Nunca cambia…"

–Continuemos. –dijo con una sonrisa segura. – "Espero y todo siga bien"

– ¿Ahora qué le pasa? Espera… ¿No hace falta algo? –pregunto mientras intentaba recordar.

–No… de seguro no es nada ahora, llévate mi maleta.

– Sí, Cruela.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste!?

–No nada.

Los chicos continuaron su camino rumbo a ciudad Iris ¿Qué es lo le esperara en tan mítica ciudad? ¿Ganará la medalla o sufrirá la misma suerte con el anterior líder de gimnasio?

Ambos jóvenes reaccionaron y recordaron que Arturo estaba con ellos.

–Es cierto ¡Arturo! Voy por él. –dijo Eco preocupado

–No, no te preocupes él sabe cuidarse solo.

–Ah bueno

Mientras tanto el bosque…

– ¡Eco! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Encontraste a Karina? Por favor vuelve que aquí está muy obscuro ¡Ayuuuuuuuudaaaaaaaa!


	3. Iris

Espero y les guste

* * *

Pokémon no me pertenece es de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Iris

El reconfortante bosque acompañaba a ambos jóvenes, sintiendo ese cálido calor del astro rey llegar a su cuerpo de bajo de sus bolsas. Los Pidgey cantaban sobre las copas de los árboles del casi interminable bosque de la ruta 36. Aquellos orbes cafés pestañeaban por aquellas ráfagas de luz, que jugueteaban en sus parpados por la interacción con las ramas. Fue la primera en ver lo que la rodeaba, no era muy aterrador cuando día todos eso pinos. Un rastro de una fogata, el pequeño campo abierto de donde se encontraban antes de sumergirse en todas esas hojas colgando, los Pokémon haciendo lo que siempre hacían: ser grandiosas y misteriosas criaturas, el equipaje de ambos y por último a él, Eco. Lo observaba detenidamente su rostro descansado y adormilado, aquellas manos tocando la fría y desprotegida del césped, tierra, que más de una vez la han dado apoyo cuando la requiere, y por último sus cabellos azulados y alborotados. Una frase llegó a su mente la cual la acompañó toda la noche hasta caer rendida ante su cansancio, que causó una enorme estrago dentro de ella a pesar de que la había escuchado de sus labios, esta vez sonó diferente, algo cambio o ¿era su imaginación? No. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero por otro lado le haría caso, sería fuerte y no por él, para no depender de nadie, ser algo más que una simple acompañante, una compañera para él, que le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, y tal vez, con buenos resultados, abrir su corazón. Sabía que desde el principio tenía algo diferente, algo que era difícil explicarlo con palabras. Pueda que sea repentino y no está mal hacerlo… pero algo dentro de ella estaba comenzando a surgir.

Eco se levantó de golpe, desconcentrando a Karina y cayendo en la realidad. Observó todo a su alrededor con una mirada entrecerrada, al no ver algo, reaccionó.

– ¡karina! ¿Dónde estás? –se levantó de golpe. Gritó lo más alto que pudo. Revisó otra vez el campo con esperanzas de verla y nada aún.

– ¡Aquí, torpe! ¿No puedes dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Y tan bien que estaba descansando. –llamó su atención desde su bolsa de dormir.

–L-lo siento, en verdad estaba adormilado… -dijo rascándose su nuca.

–No te preocupes. –se levantó de su lugar y le dio una sonrisa dulce sin darse cuenta.

–Ah, sí. –dijo desconcertado. Le dio la espalda y enrolló su bolsa de dormir.

– "¿¡por qué tengo que hacer estas estupideces frente de él!? Ya no actuaré de manera dulce con él, además le pareció raro de mi parte ¿por qué desperdiciar tiempo con él?" –su rostro expresaba molestia.

–Karina, ven, necesito que…

– ¿Sí? –volteó y atenta se acercó a él, llevándose un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja.

– "¿qué le estará pasando? Primero me insulta, después actúa atenta y amable, ¡no le entiendo! Pero… de vez en cuando su belleza me estremece, ¿¡es normal!?" –se tocó su cabeza pues no entendía nada de lo que pasaba–. Bueno, reúne más madera para el desayuno, pero antes ¿te encuentras bien?

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó molesta.

–No nada… solo reúne la madera.

– "¿¡qué le pasa!? Soy más afable con él y ni siquiera lo nota, debería decirme algo…" –se dirigió al bosque y camino irritada–. "¡Otra vez pensando tonterías! Solo haz lo que te pidió y ya no pienses más en el tema, él no lo vale… o ¿sí?" –pensó inquieta.

– Debí decirle algo, no, no lo creo se hubiera molestado más. –Se hablaba mientras cortaba unas cuantas verduras para una sopa–. O hubiera insinuado que la quería halagar y me hubiera golpeado.

Después de una rato, Karina regresó con varios trozos de madera en brazos, se acercó a la fogata y los arrojó cerca de ahí, cruzó miradas con Eco que seguía picando verduras en una corteza de madera, esto la molesto más y se dio media vuelta, él otra vez se extrañó, dejó de pensar en ello y continuó, en cambio Karina, sacó de su mochila un cepillo de color amarillo con cerdas blancas y en su mango una pequeña figura de un Clefairy, lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos de su falda y se metió de nuevo al bosque. Eco la observó y denotó preocupación pero decidió dejarlo así, platicaría con más calma en el camino. Karina caminó por varios minutos hasta encontrar un pequeño estanque tomando en cuenta lo lejos que estaba del campamento, aun así recordaba el camino. Varios Poliwag nadaban alegres, uno que otro Psyduck chapoteaba y los Magicarp nadaban tranquilamente, ella se acercó y se observó en el estanque, tenía su alborotado cabello como siempre por la mañanas, agarró un mechón, intentó acomodarlo de distintas maneras pero ningún peinado le agradaba hasta que sacó su cepillo, deslizó cuidadosamente las cerdas sobre su corta cabellera que le llegaba apenas a sus orejas, a veces se atoraba por algunos enredos que se encontraba, después de terminar se refrescó con el agua del estanque para su cara, al poco rato se dio cuenta que no tenía su característico moño naranja.

– ¿Heh? ¿Y mi moño? No regresaré, no quiero ver al brote de aranja otra vez, mejor me pongo a entrenar un rato…

Eco por su parte, movía con una cuchara de madera la sopa, que estaba en una cazuela sobre una fogata lenta.

–Ya está la sopa y no viene Karina, ahora ¿dónde se habrá metido? Tendré que buscarla… -decía con tono cansado.

La chica castaña se encontraba con Cubone derrotando cualquier Pokémon que se atravesara como parte de su entrenamiento, confeccionaba el ataque Hueso palo, usándolo sin cesar, sin embargo la chica presionaba demasiado al pequeño gritándole y ordenándole de manera burda.

Mientras tanto, Eco, ya adentro del bosque, escuchó los gritos de Karina, no estaba seguro si ir o no, hasta que la encontró accidentalmente.

– ¿Qué es lo que haces?

–Es lo que te pregunto a ti. –lo observó, volteó a ver a Cubone y le ordenó atacar de nuevo.

– ¡Detente! ¡Cubone está muy cansado! –cerró sus puños por la impotencia de hacer algo.

– ¿Quién te crees? ¿Mi padre? Déjame sola, yo sé cómo entrenar a mis Pokémon. –lo miró disgustada–. ¡Para, Cubone!

–No sé lo que tengas, pero detente, no descargues tu furia sobre Cubone, él no tiene la culpa de nada.

–No te interesa… solo vete. –bajó su mirada.

– ¡No hasta que me digas lo que te sucede!

Parecía acorralada, ¿Acaso le confesaría sus nuevos sentimientos? No. Era muy pronto, ni ella estaba segura. Su excusa sería estúpida, pero era la verdad, algo que para ella es significativo. No dejaría exenta la situación, continuaría no importaría si revelaría que él se ha hecho importante para ella. Respiró profundo, apretó sus palmas y dirigió su palabra a Eco.

Cubone cayó débil por el exhausto "entrenamiento" –en algún momento ocurriría– Karina corrió frenética donde él, Eco la siguió y los observó, la chica lo sujeto entre sus brazos y se dirigieron al campamento. Ya ahí, Eco le hizo entrega de un revivir y lo recostó sobre su bolsa de dormir para que Cubone descansara. Ambos lo dejaron y desayunaron, no se dirigieron la palabra hasta terminar. Eco recogió los tazones y guardo todas sus pertenencias para continuar mientras Karina estaba al lado de Cubone.

– ¿Se encuentra mejor? –se sentó junto de ellos.

–Sí, dejó de respirar agitado. –dijo sin despegar la miraba sobre su pokémon.

–Ahora, ¿me puedes decir qué era lo que te pasaba? –esto exaltó a Karina.

–Es solo que… -parecía nerviosa, su miraba no concordaba con la de él, sudaba frio, una extraña sensación estrujaba su pecho. Carraspeo un poco, lo miró, Eco estaba confuso y extrañado. Por último, prosiguió–. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a estar lejos de mi hogar y mi familia, creo que estaba melancólica.

–Disculpa, no lo sabía, perdóname por haberte gritado…

–"¿Fue bueno mentirle?" –pensaba culpable.

–Yo también me sentía así, pero nunca pensé que tú estuvieras así, como eres tan fuerte. –decía con intento de animarle.

– ¡ja! Ya lo habías dicho.

–Lo sé… pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal, ya que, eso significa que no te la estás pasando bien a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

–Estoy bien así, pero… me preocupa como esté mi familia.

–Tu padre está con ellas, no creo que le pase nada malo y tú estás aquí con todos nosotros.

– ¿Ustedes? –pregunto confusa.

– ¡Sí! –Afirmaba con una sonrisa–. Todos ellos…

Todos los Pokémon de Eco salieron y se mostraban contentos apoyando a ambos entrenadores.

– ¿Ves? No soy el único que te apoya, también ellos.

– Gracias. –Decía sin ánimos, sin embargo esto no lo notó Eco–. "¡Qué tonta soy! ¿¡Por qué demonios le he mentido!? Pero… tampoco quiero que sepa esto. ¡Esto es tan complicado!"

–Oye, Karina.

– ¿Qué pasa? –levantó la mirada a él.

–Iré a entrenar mientras Cubone se recupera, no te despegues de ahí.

–Sí…

Eco volteo a verla y se quedó perplejo, de nuevo actuaba rara -¿en verdad tan mal está?- pensó que le gritaría, sin embargo Quilava salió y apresuró al chico para entrenar.

Al poco rato Cubone se había levantado, observó a Karina, alegre se puso, pero este se dio cuenta que estaba cabizbaja, intentó animarla haciendo trucos con su hueso. Solo recibió una sonrisa ladina. Cubone no entendía nada. Una vez la había visto así, sabía qué hacer. Cubone saltó a sus brazos. Karina no pudo aguantar más y una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

– Perdóname Cubone por tratarte así, él tenía la razón no tenías culpa de nada, no he sabido valorarlos, he sido una tonta todos estos años. Te prometo Cubone, que cambiaré por ustedes tres… -decía sollozando.

– ¡Cubo! ¡Cubone! ¡Cubooooone! –el sentimentalismo de Karina se lo había contagiado al Pokémon.

– ¡Oh chicos, ya están bien! –decía Eco saliendo de los arbustos.

– ¡¿Q-qué de-demonios ha-haces aquí?! –soltó a Cubone y lo dejó en la bolsa, para después ir con Eco amenazante. - ¡¿Q-qué fu-fue lo que viste?!

– Nada, solo los vi abrazados –decía nervioso.

– ¡Me-mentiroso! –soltó un gran puñetazo en la cabeza del chico.

– ¡AAAAH! –dio un gran grito de dolor en el suelo tocándose la cabeza.

Después de aquel incidente, ambos jóvenes continuaron su camino. A pocos metros de donde se encontraban se podía observar la ciudad Iris, famosa por sus leyendas y gran folklor que había, además de contar con un líder de gimnasio que era la próxima meta de Eco. Derrotar a Morty.

Estaban presurosos por llegar sin embargo varios entrenadores los retaron, teniendo que hacer dúo. No fueron problema para Eco, sus niveles oscilaban entre los 20 y 21, pero Karina las pasaba mal, su nivel no le ayudaba mucho, de nivel 18 y 16. Faltaba poco para llegar, es entonces que aparecieron cerca de la entrada de la ciudad, dos entrenadoras y modelos.

– ¡Deténganse ahí! Nosotras las magníficas Giselle y Carol los haremos trizas. –dijo sacando su pokéball y lanzándola al campo.

– ¡Así es! –le guiño a Eco y al igual que su compañera, sacó su pokéball.

Esto puso furiosa en cierto modo a Karina y Eco solo estaba algo nervioso. Karina le codeo la costilla, esto hizo que se quejara el muchacho.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –dijo adolorido.

– Nada. –dijo cortante–. ¡Saca tu pokémon y terminemos esto de una vez!

–Está bien… –dijo incomprensible–. ¡Ve, Quilava!

– ¡Sal, Cubone!

Los cuatro Pokémon estaban mirándose fijo en la espera de una orden, Clefable y Wiglytuff por parte de las modelos y la bina entre Quilava y Cubone, que ya agarraban ritmo entre sí. La primera orden fue dada por Eco, una rueda fuego. Quilava de su hocico expulso unas llamas que formaron un círculo frente de él, se cubrió con ellas y golpeo a Clefable. Clefable lo resistió a la perfección, sin embargo sus puntos de salud fueron llevados la mitad, Clefable contraatacó con un golpe cuerpo. Se acercó y lo golpeó con su barriga, los puntos de salud de Quilava estaban en la zona amarilla. Prosiguió Wiglytuff que intentó dormir a Cubone, lo cual no funcionó, Cubone utilizó hueso palo contra Wiglytuff, produciéndole solo un cuarto de daño.

– ¿Con "eso" pretendes derrotarme a mí y a Wiglytuff? Yo, Giselle, no dejaré que esta cara bonita. –se señalaba–. Pierda contra alguien como tú. Usa…

– ¡Rueda fuego, contra Wiglytuff, Quilava! –el pokémon de fuego volvía arremeter con el mismo movimiento, ahora contra Wygltuff. Su barra de salud estaba en la mitad.

– ¡N-no n-necesito de tu ayuda! ¿Sabes?

– ¿Acaso no somos pareja? Déjame ayudarte solo una vez.

Apartó su mirada y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Esto lo notó Giselle, sabría cómo usaría esto a su favor.

– ¡Oye, chico guapo! No podrías ser amable y darme el turno de la chica mala que se hace llamar tu compañera. –dijo fingiendo un puchero.

–Am… No, hay que ser justos en la batalla.

–Oh bueno, espero y no te arrepientas de tu decisión. –le guiño.

– ¡Solo cállate, que te haré trizas con mi Cubone! –dijo irritada Karina

–Inténtalo, sí puedes. –contesto de forma retadora Giselle.

Sus miradas se intensificaban más y más, ambas parecían sacar llamas de sus cuencas. Karina no soportaba la humillación y la haría pagar caro. La batalla entre cuatro no acababa aún sería larga pero valdría.

Casi están en Iris solo falta un paso más, ¿Esto hará más fuerte a Karina? ¿Eco podrá enfrentarse por fin a Morty? ¿Dónde quedó Arturo? ¿Nunca aparecerá de nuevo? Probablemente.

Continuará…

.


End file.
